Un Ange en Enfer
by Sexy-Incorrects
Summary: L'histoire d'un Ange qui vit en Enfer, sauvé par un autre Ange qui doit vivre un Enfer...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue sur la première fiction que je publie sur !Je ne suis pas encore habitué à la manière de fonctionnement du site, vous m'excuserez, mais je pense que cela devrait venir assez vite... Soit, place à la lecture, il n'y aura pas de commentaire vu que je dois rattraper le retard de FanFiction sur Skyblog !

Gros bisous, Jo' ;)

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

11 Septembre 2010

Voilà plus de neuf ans que je suis célibataire. Suite à l'accident des deux tours à New York, mon époux est décédé dans l'incroyable évènement que personne n'aurait cru avoir lieu. Il m'a abandonné dans ce monde qu'il jugeait mauvais. J'ai été brisée de toute mon âme. Au début, je n'avais plus la force de vivre. Mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête. Grâce à une personne : Alice Brandon. Un charmant petit lutin…

_**Flash Back.**_

11 Septembre 2001

J'étais jeune. J'étais belle. Et j'étais intelligente. Je sortais tout juste des études d'économie que j'avais suivit. Cependant, j'avais repris la société familiale de mes parents. Mon père était trop fatigué et avait déjà subit trop de malaises cardiaques. Ma mère ne connaissait rien en économie pour reprendre la Swan International Finance. A cette époque, j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Et je venais de me marier. Un bel homme. Un « beau parti » comme le disait mon père… Encore heureux qu'il ne soit plus vivant pour entendre ce que j'avais appris par la suite à son sujet…

Ma famille était très amie avec l'autre société qui rivalisait avec la notre. La Brandon International Finance. Depuis presque un siècle que les sociétés sont crées, notre famille est amie avec les Brandon mais nous sommes en constante rivalité pour les affaires économiques. Mais moi, j'étais fort proche de leur unique fille, Alice, qui, comme moi, était destinée à reprendre l'affaire familiale centenaire. Un jour, quand je lui avais expliqué cela, nous avons été encore plus proches que jamais. Nous étions inséparables. Même nos parents n'arrivaient pas à nous séparer. Et quand ils y arrivaient, ils oubliaient toujours les portables. Ou encore l'ordinateur.

Quand l'accident eu lieu à New York, j'étais dans le siège de ma société. Je montais dans mon bureau pour travailler la journée pendant que mon époux allait à son boulot. Mon portable était dans sa sacoche accrochée à ma ceinture. Tout cela était dissimulé sous une robe noire foncée qui s'arrêtait juste à mi-cuisse. Je portais un pantalon, noir lui aussi, afin d'éviter de mettre mes fesses à l'air à chaque fois que je me pencherais. Juste derrière moi, Alice, qui, à la demande de ses parents, me suivait pour voir en quoi consistait le rôle d'une directrice d'une agence financière. J'avais accepté, sachant que je lui montrerais toutes les ficelles en rigolant avec elle de temps en temps tandis que chez un autre, elle se serait faite tapée sur les doigts dès le premier jour.

J'ouvrais la porte de mon bureau, discutant gaiement avec mon assistante occasionnelle quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je m'excusai avant de saisir le portable et de décrocher.

_- Allo ?_

_- Mademoiselle Swan ?_ demanda une voix grave.

_- Elle-même. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Emmett McCarthy. Le meilleur ami de votre époux._

_- Oui. Je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous ?_ demandais-je ayant un mauvais pressentiment et sentant sur moi le regard d'Alice.

_- James n'est pas parti à son boulot ce matin, j'espère ?_

_- Si, malheureusement. Pourquoi ?_

_- Pitié à son âme. Nos tours viennent de s'effondrer et je ne l'ai pas vu. _Me déclara Emmett d'une voix grave. _Sincères condoléances._

_- Non…_ commençais-je. _Non… Non. Non ! NON !_ finis-je par hurler.

Je sentais dans mon dos le regard incompréhensif d'Alice. Mais elle n'était pas encore mariée. Je lançais mon portable contre le mur de la pièce où il explosa, brisant l'écran tactile, faisant sauter la batterie et sortir la carte SIM qui était contenue dedans. C'était sûr, il ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. Je tombais à genoux, pleurant comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. J'étais très sensible, Alice le savait. Si je pleurais, c'est que quelque chose de grave se passait.

_- Bella… Que se passe-t-il ?_ me demanda-t-elle de sa voix innocente.

_- Ja… James… James est… _balbutiais-je.

_- James est quoi ?_

_- M… mo… mort…_

_- Oh !_ dit-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche._ Je suis désolée…_

_- Tu ne pouvais savoir…_ sanglotais-je encore de plus belle.

Elle reculait. Pour me laisser seule avec ma solitude. Mais elle me tenait compagnie. Dans ma souffrance. Elle empêchait quiconque de rentrer dans le bureau directorial même pour la nourriture. Brave assistante. Si tu n'avais pas une filière à tenir plus tard, je t'aurais bien prise comme assistante. Mais nos liens familiaux étaient plus forts que jamais. Cet évènement avait changé nos façons de nous voir l'une et l'autre.

Cependant, cette nouvelle n'était pas la seule de la journée. Plus tard, sur le téléphone de la filière, alors que je me sentais un peu mieux, je reçu un appel de ma mère. Il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait : ma mère ne m'appelait jamais au bureau, surtout quand elle savait que j'y étais. Je décrochais pour entendre la nouvelle qui allait m'achever. J'avais les yeux encore rouge quand j'appris la nouvelle de la mort de mon père suite à un malaise cardiaque.


	2. Chapitre Un : Horizon Funeste

Voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Tous les avis sont acceptés !

Gros bisous, Jo'.

* * *

><p>11 Septembre 2010<p>

Je marchais dans la rue, emmitouflée dans un manteau en fourrure qui me descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je me trouvais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir travailler. Malgré tout, je devrais y aller, car on était au matin. Mais avant, j'effectuais ma petite promenade habituelle, une habitude que j'avais depuis voilà neuf ans.

Au beau milieu de New York, se trouvait un petit espace que personne ne connait assez bien avant d'avoir mis quelqu'un là-bas. Il s'agit du cimetière. Evidemment, qui voudrais aller là-bas alors que pas grand monde ne désire y passer du temps de crainte que les souvenirs ne deviennent trop douloureux. Beaucoup de gens reposent en paix là-bas, sans la moindres visites que celles des vers de terre ou encore des oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres, douce mélodie qui pouvait redonner du bonheur. Moi, je fréquentais ce chemin afin de ne pas oublier ce qui s'était passé il y a neuf ans. Malheureusement, cela ne m'était pas du plus grand bien. Mais en ce jour, j'avais l'impression que la journée allait être spéciale.

Je marchais vers l'entrée du parc des tombes. J'entrais de cet endroit que tout le monde espère éviter. Cependant, nous y allons tous un jour où l'autre. Nos vies ne sont pas éternelles. C'est une chose que le destin m'a au moins apprit. Mais je marchais vers la tombe, pensive. Je m'arrêtais devant une pierre tombale qui indiquait selon sa photo qu'un jeune homme y reposait depuis 2001. Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de corps en dessous de la pierre. On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de mon ex-mari. J'avais malgré tout insisté pour lui édifier une tombe personnelle plutôt que de le mettre dans la fosse commune avec toutes les autres victimes. Je savais d'avance que James voulait être enterré, distingué des autres. Je ne faisais que suivre sa dernière volonté exprimée un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Je me laissais tomber sur la pierre, ma main droite caressant la surface dure comme si je pouvais toucher le corps de l'être qui se trouvait en dessous. Je ne pus empêcher une larme couler sur ma joue droite et d'en laisser filer d'autres à sa suite. Le bonheur que James m'avait fait me comblait. Le fait qu'il me soit enlevé plutôt que prévu me blessait au plus haut point. Je m'étais dit que jamais plus je ne me laisserais avoir par un autre homme. Que j'allais rester chaste pour toujours ainsi que vierge. Car James ne m'a jamais pénétrée malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait avoir comme amour. Il attendait que je sois prête, chose que je n'avais pas su faire. Ma is j'avais un instinct maternel malgré tout. Et j'avais adopté, ne pouvant pas enfanter, suite à ma résolution. Depuis, j'étais la mère d'un petit garçon que j'aimais plus que tout. De toute façon, il m'attendait à l'agence. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon de six ans que j'avais adopté à l'époque de l'accident, mais un grand jeune homme de quinze ans qui était déjà assez mûr de corps.

Je murmurais une douce prière pour l'homme que j'aimais. Cependant, je n'étais pas croyante mais par respect pour James qui l'était, lui. Toutes mes prières lui étaient adressées. Jamais, je n'avais espéré prier pour quelqu'un. Si, plus jeune, vous m'auriez dit que je prierais pour quelqu'un, je vous aurez répondu que cela serait impossible. Mais maintenant, j'ai tendance à croire que l'impossible est possible. Je me redressais délicatement et me dirigeais vers la photo postée sur la pierre tombale. Je passais délicatement ma main dessus, déverrouillant à nouveau les vannes de mes yeux. C'est malheureusement à ce moment que mon portable se mit à sonner dans le calme environnant du cimetière. Je sursautais en entendant ce bruit avant de porter ma main à ma hanche pour sentir le téléphone vibrer. Je maugréais quand je m'attelais à le décrocher de la ceinture avant de prendre l'appel.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bella ?_ s'exclama une voix aigue que je reconnus aussitôt.

_- Oui, Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis vivante, tout va bien…_ déballais-je rapidement afin de rassurer ma co-directrice.

_- Ce n'est pas ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande, ici, à l'agence. Il t'attend dans la salle d'attente. J'ai refusé de le faire entrer avant ton arrivée._

_- Parfait._ dis-je en me relevant. _J'arrive immédiatement._ continuais-je en me mettant en route vers la sortie.

_- Je le préviens._ me répondit-elle.

_- A tout de suite._

_- Au fait, Seth t'attends avec impatience._

_- Dis-lui aussi que j'arrive._

_- A bientôt, ma sœur._

_- Oui, c'est ça._ dis-je en souriant doucement avant de raccrocher.

Je regardais droit devant moi et me dirigeais vers la voiture que j'avais garée à deux patelins du cimetière. Un magnifique WV Passat Coupé Noire avec vitre teintée. Le top du top. J'aime cette voiture pour sa forme, il n'y en a pas de meilleure au monde. Je sors la clé de ma poche et ouvre la portière du véhicule, provoquant automatiquement l'ouverture de la voiture. Je m'installe au volant et referme la porte. J'insère la clé dans le contact et lance le moteur. Le plafonnier s'éteint avant que j'enclenche la marche arrière et sors de l'emplacement où se trouve ma voiture. Maintenant, direction le siège de la Brandon-Swan International Finance. Je me perdais dans mes pensées tout en roulant sur la route.

Je freinais à un feu rouge. Je décidais de prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette personne dont Alice m'a parlé. J'avais beau tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans ma tête, je ne trouvais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je restais dans mes pensées, mon regard fixé sur le feu dont j'attendais qu'il passait au vert afin de pouvoir reprendre ma route. Soudainement, un boum me fit sortir de mes pensées et me fit basculer vers le pare-brise. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que ma ceinture me retenant et que l'airbag s'est déclenché sinon, j'étais dans le décor si pas six pieds sous terre.

Je me redresse et aperçois un camion qui était rentré dans l'avant de ma voiture. Une colère noire s'empara de moi, pourtant calme d'habitude. Non, cela en était de trop. Je vérifiais le feu et remarquais qu'il était toujours rouge. Donc, non, je n'avais pas loupé le feu et en plus, j'étais sur la bonne bande. Je mis mes feux de détresse et sortit de la voiture furax. Je me dirigeais vers le conducteur du camion, voyant malgré tout son sourire désolé. Non, il ne pouvait pas être désolé, il savait pertinemment qu'il m'avait entré dedans. Qu'il ne me sorte pas qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, une voiture noire comme la mienne, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

_- Madame, vous allez bien ?_ demande une voix derrière moi.

_- Merveilleusement bien, si ce n'est la colère._ répondis-je d'une voix cassante.

_- Oups, excusez-moi, Madame._ se reprit le jeune homme.

_- Mais, excusez-moi…_ demandais-je, changeant de ton aussitôt. _Avez-vous été témoin de l'accident ? Que je n'étais pas en tort ?_

_- Point du tout, mademoiselle ! Je témoignerais volontiers si telle est votre question cachée._ me répond l'homme avec un sourire en coin. _Au fait, je m'appelle Mike Newton._

_- Enchantée, Monsieur Newton. Mais me permettez-vous ? J'ai un camionneur à engueuler._

_- Je vous en prie._ dit-il avec un rire.

Je me retournais vers le camion qui était toujours dans ma voiture. Je me dirigeais vers l'homme qui se débattait avec sa ceinture pour sortir du camion. Je toquais à la vitre pourtant trop haute pour moi. Comme quoi, la colère peut parfois faire des miracles… L'homme tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda d'abord avec un regard noir avant de me reconnaître et de le transformer en regard désolé. Mais j'en avais que faire de ses excuses. Je lui fis signe de descendre immédiatement. Visiblement, l'homme n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres vu qu'il rechigna un moment sur le fait que je me montrais autoritaire par rapport à lui… C'est après un bon moment que je pris pour une éternité que L'homme descendit. A ce que j'ai pu voir sur sa salopette, il s'appelait Caïus Volturi. Bizarrement, ce nom me disait quelque chose. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela pour le moment.

_- Madame, je vous présente mes excuses._ commança-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

_- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse à me donner pour m'être rentrée dedans !_

_- J'ai glissé, madame…_ répondit-il avant d'être à nouveau interrompu !

_- Menteur ! Il n'a pas plu depuis des lustres ! Comment voulez-vous que ce sol soit mouillé ?_ criais-je, en dehors de moi.

_- Madame…_

_- Non ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne assurance…_ menaçais-je en murmurant.

_- Bien sûr… L'assurance de la compagnie va vous payer les frais de la réparation…_

_- Ou plutôt une nouvelle voiture. Car dans cet état, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit classée aussitôt, vite fait, bien fait._ répliquais-je cassante.

_- Bien sûr, madame. Laissez-moi votre adresse où vous joindre ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone, mon directeur s'arrangera avec vous…_

_- J'espère bien !_ répliquais-je.

Je retournais dans la voiture que je n'allais plus voir pour aller dans la boite à gants chercher un carte de visite que je tendis au monsieur. Je ne saluais même pas ce personnage qui ne savait que mentir. Cependant, son nom de famille, Volturi, me trottait dans la tête… Il me disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je ne saurais jamais me rendre au siège de la société. Je me tourne vers la foule qui s'était accumulée autour de l'accident. Et je revois Mike qui me sourit. Je me dirige vers lui, agrandissant encore plus son sourire. Je lui demande s'il veut bien me conduire à mon travail, étant donné que je n'avais plus de véhicule. Je n'attendais même pas que le dépanneur soit là, je sais d'office que ce sera un ami qui viendra pour la reprendre. De toute façon, il y avait ma plaque d'immatriculation donc, cela ne posait pas de problème.

Mike s'annonçait être de charmante compagnie. Un peu pot-de-colle mais de bonne compagnie. Je prenais un plaisir à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. J'arrivais devant le siège quand je sortis avec un éclat de rire et un « au revoir » lancé à la va-vite. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée que je franchis en commençant à me débarrasser de mon manteau. Je regardais ma montre avant de remarquer que j'étais en retard de dix minutes. Foutu accident ! Je lançais un sourire à Angela qui occupait le poste de réception et partagea deux mots avec elle avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage directorial. Je me reperdais dans mes pensées pendant la montée avant d'entendre le « Ding ! » annonçant que j'étais arrivée à mon étage. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et rencontre Alice sur le chemin de mon bureau.

_- Bella !_ s'exclama Alice. _J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !_

_- Il m'est en effet arrivé quelque chose…_ soufflais-je dans un souffle.

_- Hum…_ fit-elle, pensive. _Tu me diras cela à la pause._

_- Si tu veux !_ dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Maintenant, j'aimerais récupérer le temps perdu, si tu veux bien._

_- Bien sûr ! Viens, ton client t'attend. J'ai eu la gentillesse de le faire entrer dans notre bureau, sachant que tu allais arriver bientôt…_

_- Parfait. Je te suis._ dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Je suivis Alice jusqu'au bout du couloir, échangeant de petite nouvelle sans grande importance. En cours de chemin, je vis Seth et l'étreignis dans mes bras. Je n'eu pas plus de temps, voyant une Alice qui trépignait d'impatience. J'éclate de rire et dit à Seth que je le verrais plus tard. Ce dernier me répond par un sourire. Je suivis Alice et entrais dans le bureau avant d'être stupéfiée et paralysée sur place.


	3. Chapitre deux : Destin fragile et

Voilà le chapitre deux. Je ne vais rien dire pour vous laisser le plaisir de lire ;)

Gros bisous, Jo' ;)

* * *

><p>11 Septembre 2010<p>

Devant moi se tenait une personne que j'appréciais le plus. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir dans mon bureau, lui qui déteste toujours les formalités. C'était une grande première dans ma vie et dans la sienne sans doute. Cependant, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit là ! Il pouvait résoudre certains de mes problèmes et c'était toujours le premier – hormis Alice – à me tendre la main quand j'ai un problème. Je l'apprécie rien que pour cela.

_- Alors, ma belle, on ne dit plus bonjour ?_ me demanda l'homme qui se tenait à l'aise dans le fauteuil situé juste en face du bureau et qui me regardait.

Je me rendis seulement compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de ma tête. J'entendais également qu'Alice rigolait doucement face à la situation hilarante. Hilarante pour elle, pas pour moi ! Je ramenais une main à mon menton et j'exerçais une pression dessus afin de pouvoir le fermer et avoir une bouche close. Ensuite, je frottais mes yeux, de peur que j'aie rêvé. Je regardais à nouveau et le revis. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, un sourire radieux que je n'avais que dans quelque rares circonstances. Et Alice savait qui voulait me voir ! Je sens qu'elle va passer une mauvaise pause tantôt…

_- Jasper ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !_ dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui, les bras ouvert pour pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

_- Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi…_ dit-il en me serrant dans ces bras. _Alors, quoi de nouveau dans ta belle vie ?_ me demande-t-il en se détachant de moi.

_- Tu parles ! J'ai une vie de merde !_ dis-je en éclatant de rire, bien vite suivie par Alice. _En fait, cela peut aller._ dis-je en retrouvant un sourire qui en disait long sur la situation.

_- Ah… Ok. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ me demande-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

_- Non, non… Tu ne va pas t'y mettre comme Alice !_ répliquais-je en souriant et le repoussant.

_- Si. Si j'ai bien une chose en commun avec ce charmant diabolique lutin, c'est bien cela. Je ne lâche jamais le morceau._ me réplique Jasper en faisant de petits yeux. _Alors ?_

_- Bon, soit… Je parie que c'est un coup monté par Alice pour savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant que j'arrive…_

_- Comment veux-tu que je le voie ! Quand tu es arrivée, j'étais avec toi ! _s'exclama la personne visée.

_- Oui, mais le temps que je monte dans l'ascenseur, et que j'arrive ici, Angela à eu le temps de te prévenir et que tu demandes à Jasper de me demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand l'occasion se présenterait. Je me trompe ? _demandais-je à Jasper.

_- Pas du tout._ dit-il avec un sourire. _Je vois que ce que je t'ai appris n'est pas du temps perdu._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Venant de sa part, pour moi, c'était un compliment. L'être que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami savait pourtant à quoi s'en tenir. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et réciproquement. Donc je ne m'inquiétais pas là-dessus. Cependant, je doute que ce ne soit le cas entre Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier est amoureux d'elle, je le sais car il me l'a dit. Cependant, il y a un petit problème : Alice sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de la société en plus. Bonjour les petits bisous et câlins durant la pause.

_- Bella ? Il y a quelqu'un qui désire te voir en plus de Seth._ me dit une voix par l'embrassure de la porte avant de s'ouvrir sur un homme de taille moyenne, âgé de vingt-deux ans.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… On en voit la queue. Je regardais la personne qui avait ouvert la porte et lui sourit. Il s'agit d'Alec, le petit-ami d'Alice. Je serais prête à parier que c'est pour la voir qu'il a ouvert la porte en grand, pas pour se faire remarquer. Enfin, si, mais pas pour moi.

_- Dites-lui de patienter, je suis en réunion._

_- Il parait que c'est important, Bella._ persista-t-il.

_- Oh, laisse, Bella. Je vais le voir._ me pris de vitesse Alice.

_- Oui, c'est surtout pour te retrouver avec Alec seule à seul, n'est-ce pas ?_ rétorquais-je, feignant l'innocence.

_- Pas tellement._ me répond-elle. _Enfin, quoique…_ me dit-elle avant de disparaître en prenant la main d'Alec.

Je secoue la tête et reviens vers Jasper. Soudainement, je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là si ce n'est pour réconforter mon meilleur ami. Sur sa figure venait d'apparaître une grimace de douleur. Je connaissais ses sentiments envers Alice. La voir avec un autre doit lui blesser le cœur. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le largue pour lui. Je savais pertinemment bien qu'Alice avait quelque chose pour Jasper, même si elle ne le disait pas ouvertement. Je m'approchais de lui, l'enlaçant de mes bras et lui murmurant des réconforts à l'oreille. Peu à peu, il retrouve son entrain et me regarde. Fidèle à moi, détestant voir les autres souffrir, je lâchais une connerie comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Petit à petit, je retrouvais une certaine aisance dans le bureau. Je proposais un café à Jasper, ayant envie d'en prendre un pour moi. Il accepta et se leva pour m'accompagner. Je lui reprochais son geste, lui disant que j'irais seule. Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers la salle à café où se trouvaient les machines. J'insère ma carte de membre de la société et commande deux cafés identiques, sachant d'avance que Jasper et moi avons les mêmes goûts. Alors que je patientais sagement pendant que les cafés coulaient, j'entendis des éclats de voix.

_- Monsieur Volturi !_ s'exclama une voix féminine et masculine en même temps. _Je ne vous permets pas !_ continua la voix féminine.

_- Dans ce cas, c'est la réputation de votre société qui est en ruine. Car j'ai les moyens de le faire. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. J'exige voir Mademoiselle Swan immédiatement._ répliquais une voix plus grave alors que je me rapprochais du bureau.

_- Monsieur… _ reprit la voix d'homme qui s'était exclamé avec celle de la femme.

_- Non !_ reprit la voix plus grave. _J'exige la voir !_

_- Nous vous avons dit que Mademoiselle Swan est en réunion._ essaya de dire la voix féminine que je reconnus comme celle d'Alice au moment où je passais la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_- Quoique, je pourrais la reporter si cela est vraiment urgent._ déclarais-je en entrant dans la pièce, surprenant Alec et le mystérieux visiteur. _A qui ai-je l'honneur – ou le déshonneur – de m'adresser ?_

_- Vous avez devant vous le directeur de la société rivale à la votre, Aro Volturi._ dit l'homme en me tendant la main pour la serrer.

_- Depuis quand présente-t-on la main aux femmes, monsieur ?_ dis-je en déclinant sa main. _Je vous en prie, allez dans mon bureau, je vais vous recevoir. Alice, tu le conduis et tu dis à Jasper de rester._

_- Bien, Madame._ répondit Alice, comme un soldat.

Alice sortit suivie d'Aro et d'Alec. Je sortis et me redirigea vers la salle à café. Je me rendis compte que les deux gobelets avaient été finis de couler durant ma courte absence. Je les pris et me dirigea vers mon bureau où la porte était restée ouverte. J'entrais dans le bureau, remarquant que Jasper regardait la fenêtre et se tournait vers moi quand j'entrais. Alec était resté au coté de la porte et la fermait une fois que je fus dans la pièce. Alice préparait des papiers qui visiblement étaient donné par Aro. J'avançais vers Jasper lui donnant un gobelet et remerciais Alec qui était resté près de la porte. Je me dirigeais vers mon fauteuil et Alice se décala de quelques millimètres avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

_- Bien, je suis à vous. Que se passe-t-il que vous nécessitez de me voir maintenant ?_ demandais-je d'emblée.

_- Je pense que ceci vous appartient._ dit Aro en sortant un carton de sa poche et en me le tendant.

Je le pris dans ma main gauche et l'examinait attentivement. Je reconnus du premier coup d'œil la carte que j'avais donnée au camionneur qui m'avait emboutie. Je n'eu pas besoin de plus afin de faire revenir la colère que Mike avait su faire partir. Je baissais la carte afin de voir Aro, un regard noir dans mes yeux. Je serrais mon poing droit et me levais afin d'aller jeter le papier dans la poubelle située à coté du bureau. Je m'approchais ensuite de la fenêtre pour essayer de me calmer et d'ignorer le regard d'Aro posé sur moi. Je respirais difficilement. Je sentais les mains de Jasper se poser sur mes épaules afin d'essayer de me calmer également. Je n'en fis rien, le laissais faire. Puis je m'exprimai d'une voix neutre.

_- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, savez-vous ?_

_- Et dans quelles circonstances ai-je cette chance ?_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Et en plus, vous avez l'insolence de me le demander !_ hurlais-je en me retournant avant d'être interrompue par Jasper qui me conseillait de me calmer. _Je vais vous répondre : vous êtes ici en me faisant croire que c'est moi qui suis en tort de la simple manière que vous ne vous excusez pas._ répondis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_- Ce qui est tout à fait exact, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous n'aviez pas à être là._

_- Pardon ?_ demandais-je en ouvrant la bouche et avançant mon oreille comme si je n'avais pas bien entendu. _Je me trouvais sur ma bande à attendre que le feu passe au vert, et vous venez me dire que je n'avais pas à être là ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?_

_- Pas du tout, Bella…_

_- ISABELLA !_ hurlais-je, plus fort que moi.

_- Pardon, Isabella._ reprit-il. _Mais vous vous trouviez sur la bande de gauche, la bande inverse au sens où vous alliez._

_- Monsieur, à moins que nous ayons traversé le temps, je ne suis pas Alzheimer. Je sais très bien que je me trouvais sur la droite, près du feu prête à continuer tout droit. Ne me faites pas dire le contraire !_ déclarais-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Cependant, on pouvait sentir une tension palpable dans l'air. Jamais je n'avais été aussi énervée que maintenant. Et, dans cette pièce, tout le monde à part Monsieur Volturi savait comment je réagissais quand j'étais en colère. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle la « directrice par excellence ». Même mon nom fait trembler tout les ouvriers. Je suis trop sévère pour mener d'une main de fer cette société. J'entendais la mouche voler du coté d'Alec et entendis le claquement des mains que ce dernier faisait pour tuer le petit animal volant. Pour ma part, je ne quittais pas des yeux Aro car il me fixait avec de gros yeux. S'il croyait que je vais céder aussi facilement à ce jeu, il se trompe. Je fais quasiment ça tous les jours. Donc, inutile d'essayer de battre le record.

Je gagnais finalement. Au bout d'une minute, alors qu'Alice commençait à s'impatienter, sachant que je ne laisserais pas tomber, Aro baissait le regard et je sus que j'avais gagné la manche. Pas la guerre, la manche. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'espère.

_- Soit, vous avez gagné. Je savais que je ne devais pas vous prendre à ce jeu et je l'ai quand même fais._ déclara Aro.

_- Sage décision et réflexion. Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon bureau, vous empestez l'air que je respire._ demandais-je, sèche.

_- Drôle de manière de congédier ses concurrents, Mademoiselle Swan._ me déclara Aro en se levant.

_- Je vous congédie comme je veux, Aro. Pas comme vous l'espérer. Cependant, je vous mets en garde : j'exige un remboursement des dégâts de votre frère, je suppose ?_

_- En effet. Mais vous rêvez. Je ne rembourserais rien. Jamais sans preuves._

_- Si c'est ça qu'il vous faut, je l'ai maintenant ! Il suffit juste que je l'appelle._ dis-je dans un sourire.

_- Non, merci. Comme vous l'avez dit, je pense avoir dépassé les bornes. Nous nous reverrons un autre jour. Cependant, sachez-le, Mademoiselle Swan, je vous ferais payer le coup que vous m'avez fait._

_- Je garderais cette phrase en mémoire._ dis-je tout en me foutant de ce qu'il pouvait me dire : il ne pouvait pas me toucher tant que j'étais en colère comme maintenant.

_- Bonne fin de journée, Isabella._

Je fis un geste significateur. Je l'avais trop vu et j'en avais marre. Je me levais du fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je regardais dehors, attendant qu'il sorte du bureau pour pouvoir me calmer et éviter de hurler sur qui que ce soit d'innocent. J'entendais les pas sur le plancher et la porte s'ouvrir.

_- Je tiens ma menace, Mademoiselle Swan. Je tiens toujours mes menaces. Ainsi que mes promesses._ me dit Aro juste avant de partir.

Je me tournais vers la porte avec un regard noir. Juste pour le voir sourire avant qu'Alec ne le fasse sortir de force et de fermer la porte. Je revenais sur la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas envie de crier ni sur Alec, ni sur Jasper, ni sur Alice. Je voulais être seule mais en même temps en présence de ceux qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'avais besoin de Seth. Mais il ne devait pas me voir ainsi.


	4. Chapitre Trois : Tant que c'est toi !

Le chapitre trois dans toute sa grandeur... Bonne lecture !

Gros bisous, Jo' ;)

* * *

><p><em>- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va bien ?<em>

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Alice. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer un peu la colère qui m'habite actuellement._ répondis-je.

_- Tu veux un café ?_ me demanda Alec.

_- Oui. Et demande à Seth de venir me voir._

- _Bien, Madame._ me répondit Alec au garde à vous avant d'éclater de rire, me faisant rire également.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer. Le silence était revenu dans mon bureau. Je proposais alors à Alice et Jasper de s'asseoir dans le petit salon qui faisait partie de la pièce. Alice ne se fait pas prier deux fois et s'y installa durant le temps que je me retournais de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Cependant, je sentis deux puissants bras entourer ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je laissais faire, sachant que c'était Jasper. C'était bien le seul autorisé qui pouvait faire cela. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le faire. Et pourtant, je ne sortais pas avec lui. C'est juste une habitude qu'il a prise. Même James, qui était mon mari, ne me l'avait jamais fait alors que je l'aurais autorisé. Mais surement plus après ce qu'il m'a fait.

J'étais heureuse cependant. Malgré que je n'avais plus mon époux à mes cotés. Mais bon, je ne l'aimais plus, vu qu'il m'avait trahie. En effet, il disait qu'il m'aimait et moi seule, et un jour, j'apprends de la part d'une femme, Victoria Je-Ne-Sais-Plus-Comment qu'elle cherche un certain James parce qu'il lui avait promis de passer la nuit avec elle. Essayer de comprendre un peu autre chose qu'une relation sexuelle, et vous me direz quoi.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement et le bruit de pas d'une personne qui court sur de la moquette. Je me retournais pour accueillir malgré la grande taille, un jeune homme de quinze ans dans mes bras que je refermais aussitôt.

_- Maman ! Tu m'as fait peur en arrivant en retard !_

_- Seth ! Que t'ai-je déjà dis mille et une fois ? De ne pas m'appeler maman ! Je ne le suis pas !_ répliquais-je.

_- Si tu l'es. Ma vraie maman ne se serait jamais occupée de moi comme tu le fais pour moi. Je te remercie ainsi._

_- Tu l'as fais déjà, Seth. Tu me rends heureuse._

Et tu me soulages surtout, me dis-je en tête. Inutile de l'alarmer avec des menaces sans doute posée en l'air. Et puis de toute façon, qu'ai-je bien pu faire à Aro pour qu'il me menace ainsi. Je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il ne s'en prend pas à ma famille. C'est-à-dire Alice, Jasper, Seth et Alec occasionnellement. Mais je crois que je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, j'estime qu'il est digne de confiance. Je le connais depuis cinq ans. Il était bien trop jeune pour débuter à travailler dans mon entreprise quand je l'ai engagé, mais il faisait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était donc, je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Surtout qu'il a eu l'honneur d'être mon assistant pendant un moment. C'était juste avant qu'Alice finisse ses études et qu'on fasse fusionner nos sociétés et abolissons les assistants. Ils n'étaient pas obligatoires, mais on en avait tous. Cependant, Alec m'avait demandé pour être rétrogradé à un poste qui avait moins de responsabilités.

Cependant, je soupçonnais qu'il y avait une face de lui que je n'avais jamais vue. Et cela le rendait plus mystérieux encore qu'auparavant. Mais bon, moi, j'en avais l'habitude des mystères donc ce n'est pas nouveau. Seulement, les mystères, j'arrive assez souvent à les découvrir… Et parfois, je préfère qu'on me le dise en face. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris la tromperie de mon mari. Je considère que ma vengeance est faite vu qu'il est mort. Enfin, bon, j'avais encore une pointe d'envie de meurtre envers lui mais je ne saurais pas faire mieux qu'il n'est maintenant. Et puis, ça vaut mieux ainsi, car qui sait ce dont je suis capable dans mes excès de fureur ?

Je faisais un bisou dans les cheveux de Seth (du moins, ce que je savais attraper) avant de frotter son dos et de le lâcher. Je le poussais doucement vers un des fauteuils afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir et me dirigeai vers Alec qui portait ma tasse de café. Enfin, plutôt mon gobelet. Je le remerciais et me tournais enfin vers ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Je m'asseyais avec eux et soupirais un bon coup.

_- Il se passe quelque chose, maman ?_ me demanda Seth de but en blanc.

_- Il y a bien une qualité que j'honore chez toi, mon chéri…_ dis-je encore ébahie par sa franchise_. Cependant, oui, il se passe quelque chose._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est temps pour tous de savoir la véritable raison de la venue d'Aro._

Le silence se fit aussitôt sur le salon improvisé. Alice avait cessé de tripoter dans les cheveux d'Alec, ce dernier me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon propre bien aussi, je remettrais ma vie entre ses mains s'il devait se passer quelque chose. Je remettrais également ma société entre ses mains afin de la mener vers une ère prospère future. Jasper me regardais d'un air neutre, mais je voyais à l'intérieur de ses yeux que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. La réaction de Seth était celle qui me surprenait le plus. Il s'était raidit comme s'il craignait que j'aie eu quelque chose. Pourtant il connaissait sa véritable mère, mais il préférait vivre avec moi. Soit parce que j'étais trop bonne, soit parce que j'étais pour lui une source de célébrité. Les deux ne me posaient pas de problème, préférant cependant être dans l'anonymat.

_- Il faut que vous sachiez que, il y a neuf ans, les deux tours se sont effondrées. A l'époque, la Volturi Corporation n'était pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle n'était même pas réputée pour ce qu'elle y faisait : la fabrication des armes. Seul ceux qui était avec moi quand l'accident s'est produit sauront vous l'affirmer._ dis-je en voyant Jasper hocher la tête.

_- En effet._ répliqua ce dernier.

_- Cependant, la chose que les journaux ne « nous » ont jamais dit, c'est que l'avion était un avion militaire aux armoiries des Volturi._

Le silence qui pesait soudainement était rempli par un brouhaha provenant de tout le monde sauf de Jasper. Je le reconnaissais pour son grand calme durant les situations où le bruit régnait en maître. J'attendais que cela se calme un peu avant de poursuivre. En attendant, je sirotais mon café comme j'avais l'habitude de faire et remarquais un sourire de la part de Jasper qui m'observait.

Le calme revenait petit à petit et au moment où dix secondes de silence était passées, je sus que je pouvais reprendre.

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon défunt mari travaillait dans ces deux tours. La peine m'aveuglant à ce moment là et surtout la colère, je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour pouvoir avoir la justice de mon mari, justice que je regrette aujourd'hui._ dis-je en reprenant mon souffle_. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous révélez le véritable visage de la Swan International Finance. Ce n'est qu'un masque._ dis-je en regardant Alec qui gardait un regard souriant, sachant pertinemment bien ce que je vais dire.

_- Comment cela ?_ me demanda Jasper.

_- Ta société n'est pas dans le domaine financier ?_ ré-enchérit Alice.

_- Si, ma sa principale activité ne se situe pas à ce niveau. C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de rajouter la partie financière, vu que c'est sous sa direction que la société s'est faite connaître. Sinon, nous sommes réputés dans les services secrets._

_- Pardon ?_ me demanda Alice comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu.

_- Nous sommes spécialisés dans les services secrets._

Le silence qui régnait juste après cette déclaration était très pesant. Cependant, j'avais l'habitude des atmosphères lourdes après une déclaration. Celles que je détestais, c'était celle qui était remplie d'énergie négative telle que la colère, etc. Dans la situation présente, j'avais baissé la tête parce que j'avais honte de leur avoir caché quelque chose comme cela. Je sentais même qu'Alice me fusillait du regard. Je pouvais supporter tout sauf cela. C'était limite si Seth ne me faisait pas la tête. Je n'aurais jamais supporter ça.

_- Soit, nous aurons une explication après, Bella._ me dit Alice. _Continue !_

_- Comme tu veux._ dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. _J'ai demandé à l'époque à Alec afin qu'il puisse me trouver des informations extrêmement précis afin de pouvoir porter une plainte contre les Volturi. J'arrivais à mes fins, et je pus envoyer Aro en prison pour tentative d'homicide. C'est cela, sa menace juste avant de sortir. Car quand il est entré en prison, il a juré devant moi qu'il allait se venger. Et il faut savoir qu'il est prêt à tout. Et quelque chose me laisse présager qu'il est déjà près du but de nous faire tomber._

_- Cela ne se produira pas, Bella._ me consola Jasper.

_- J'espère, Jazz. J'espère._

J'en avais marre. Tout me tombait dessus. Je ne pouvais même plus faire un seul pas sans qu'il m'arrive un malheur. Et bien sûr, ces malheurs tombaient toujours sur un de ceux que j'aime. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Seth évitera cette fâcheuse tendance. Je posais ma tête sur le cuir du fauteuil et fermait les yeux tout en étant entourée par un brouhaha de discussions vives qui étaient centrées sur moi principalement. Soudainement, Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. J'ouvris un œil pour voir qu'elle me lançait un regard noir. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passait. Je me levais à mon tour et suivit Alice en intervenant avant pour demander à Jasper de ne pas me suivre.

Je retrouvais Alice dans son bureau en pleine conversation téléphonique. Je suis polie, j'attends qu'elle termine sa conversation. Cependant, elle s'éternise et je voyais bien qu'Alice essayait de m'éviter. Cependant, on ne m'a pas comme cela. Quand on a quelque chose contre moi, il faut me le dire en face d'ailleurs, je ne lâcherais pas. De plus, ma co-directrice était la meilleure placée pour savoir cet aspect de mon caractère. Enfin, la conversation se terminait après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité. Elle raccrocha et je m'avançais dans la pièce, prête à subir tout ses commentaires désobligeants.

Je fus surprise par sa réaction qui était de garder le silence. Ah, elle veut jouer à ce jeu. D'accord, on sera deux. Je saisis le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste devant son bureau et m'assis dedans. On venait déranger pour Alice, je renvoyais d'un geste la personne signalant qu'elle était occupée alors que Alice voulait prendre la commande. Elle me rejeta un regard noir et m'ignora à nouveau. Je souris doucement, me disant que cela ne durerait pas éternellement… J'avais déjà eu un cas pareil avec Alice. Elle n'est rancunière qu'une journée maximum. Cependant, avec moi, cela n'a jamais dépasser l'heure. Donc, je ne me tracasse pas.

_- On peut jouer à deux à ce jeu, Alice…_ pris-je la parole enfin depuis une dizaine de minute. _Tu sais bien que je gagne toujours à ce jeu. _repris-je après quelque instant de silence. _Alors, maintenant, accouche, qu'on sache, enfin, ce qui ne va pas. Ce que je dois changer en moi pour te plaire. Car je sais que c'est moi qui pose problème._

_- Dans ce cas, arrête de me cacher des affaires aussi importantes que ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'avais l'impression que tu étais une bonne boursière ?_

_- Je le suis et ce n'est pas cela qui devrait t'étonner. De toute façon, je suis prévoyante. Dans le sens qu'Alec est un de mes agents._

_- QUOI ?_ hurla-t-elle. _Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ! _reprit-elle calmement en pinçant son nez, exactement de la même manière que moi.

_- Non._

J'eus l'impression d'avoir jeter de l'huile sur le feu. En effet, il devait bien y avoir un ouragan dans la pièce. Des flots d'injures contre moi étaient lancés mais je ne m'inquiétais pas qu'on les entend, tout les ouvriers étaient au courant que, lorsqu'Alice était furax après moi, elle s'en mord toujours les doigts après. Surtout après qu'elle m'ait fait la tête et présentés ses excuses que j'ai refusé, juste pour lui apprendre qu'on ne se fout pas de moi ainsi.

Je restais calme, haussais un sourcil quand j'entendis un « _Salope !_ » sortir ainsi que « _Tu n'es qu'une pute !_ » et je vous en passe encore… Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je laissais toujours couler les menaces et injures avant de commencer à m'énerver seulement. Quand j'entendis un souffle court derrière moi pendant que je regardais la ville, je me retournais vers elle.

_- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?_

_- Pas tellement, mais je vais me taire !_ fulminait Alice.

_- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu m'aurais comprise. Je tiens à préciser qu'Alec est avec moi depuis ses dix-huit ans. Il a été formé dans l'agence Swan._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Alors, suite à des lettres de menaces te concernant, j'ai décidé d'augmenter ta sécurité en place près de toi un agent secret comme garde du corps. Ainsi, je sais qui tente de t'avoir. C'est aussi simple que cela._

_- Quelqu'un me veut du mal ?_ demanda Alice ébahie par la vérité que je venais de sortir.

_- Bien sûr. Sinon, pourquoi t'aurais-je fait mettre Alec à tes cotés ? Et le hasard à voulu que vous sortiez ensemble. Ce qui me permet d'avoir une certitude qu'il te protégera vraiment. Je ne tiens pas à perdre ma co-directrice… même si elle me traite de pute._ dis-je dans un sourire.

_- Pardon…_ me répondit-elle en faisant sa petite penaude.

_- Je suppose que je dois te pardonner ?_

_- S'il te plait, Bella. Je ne recommencerais pas._ me demanda-t-elle avec une de ces mimiques que je ne pouvais pas y résister.

_- Bon, passe pour cette fois._ répliquais-je avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir du bureau, pour laisser Alice travailler.

Je suis à peine sortie du bureau que je fus assaillie par Seth et Jasper. Alec était parti faire sa tâche et de rendre son rapport pendant que j'étais avec Alice. Quand je suis avec elle, il a son temps libre improvisé. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Tant mieux, j'aime bien les gens qui me laissent de la place pour manœuvrer. Je n'aime pas me sentir trop à l'étroit quand je dirige la société. Evidemment, Seth me ressauta dessus une nouvelle fois. Je le grondais parce que c'était un grand garçon qui avait fini ses études et que le geste qu'il venait de faire était une attitude de gamin. J'éclatais de rire avec lui parce qu'il me faisait une triste face et que je déteste qu'il me fasse cela. Je savais que c'était pour m'ennuyer.

Je me suis fait directement aborder par Jasper qui voulait me dire le but de sa visite d'aujourd'hui. Je le redirigeais vers mon bureau, en l'accompagnant.

_- Voilà, je suis disponible désormais pour toi et rien que toi._ dis-je une fois installée dans mon fauteuil.

_- Enfin ! Je n'ai même pas eu la moindre attention de Madame ! _répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire avant de redevenir sérieux. _Soit, je voudrais te demander une chose._

_- Tout ce que tu veux._

_- Ecoute-moi avant. Est-ce que tu aurais encore de la place dans ta société pour deux personnes ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_ demandais-je surprise qu'il me demande cela.

_- Parce que je désire te demander de pouvoir m'engager moi et un de mes camarades. Surtout que j'ai appris que tu faisais une agence de services secrets, donc cela intéressera mon compagnon._


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Et parle à la Lune

Encore une fois, aucun bla-bla afin que vous puissiez vous ruez sur le chapitre quatre. Bonne lecture !

Gros bisous, Jo' ;)

* * *

><p><em>- Heu… D'accord, Jasper…<em> dis-je, surprise par sa demande. _Mais je ne peux pas engager sans voir la marchandise, si tu permets l'expression…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà fait ses preuves. D'ailleurs c'est un bon agent et un bon garde du corps. De plus, cela me semble assez normal, pour quelqu'un qui possède la filière financière la plus puissante du monde d'être protégée._

Il me sourit, d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout prévu. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être faux, étant donné que Jasper était quelqu'un qui avait une certaine autorité et une certaine stratégie aussi. En effet, il était âgé de trente-cinq ans, soit cinq ans en plus que moi. Il avait une carrière dans l'armée en tant que colonel pour le moment ce qui était bien vu son jeune âge. Et j'avais eu de la chance de l'avoir comme ami car les militaires n'ont pas la main légère pour accorder leur confiance en quelqu'un.

_- De plus, il va de soi que tu ne dois pas engager sans voir la marchandise comme tu dis. D'ailleurs, il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre._ dit-il en regardant sur son portable.

_- Pourquoi ? Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ?_

_- Bien sûr. Il est à la recherche d'un boulot et il se trouve qu'il est mon ami. Cependant, j'ai été renvoyé de mon poste de colonel, ce qui veut dire que je suis au chômage._

_- Oh, je suis désolée…_

Et je l'étais. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de vivre avec sur la conscience un renvoi dans le travail que l'on préférait le plus. Jasper aimait bien l'armée, il s'y sentait chez lui. Je me penchais sur mon bureau à la recherche de l'ordinateur portable que j'avais caché parmi les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. Je retirais un paquet de feuille à droite avant de le trouver et de le sortir des fouillis en pestant contre Alice et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout me préparer avant une rencontre et de cacher ce que j'ai besoin en priorité. J'ouvris l'écran, provoquant ainsi l'ouverture automatique de l'ordinateur. J'entrais le mot de passe pour pouvoir avoir accès aux programmes que j'avais besoin. J'entrais l'adresse du site de la société dans mon navigateur et commençait à voguer sur la toile du net. La page s'affiche dans la seconde qui suit, bénéficiant d'une connexion rapide. J'entre mes coordonnées pour me connecter à la partie administrative du site et voir ainsi le contenu de l'agence. C'est ainsi que je sais s'il y a de la place. Même dans l'agence réservée aux agents secrets.

Je voyais sur l'écran qu'il y avait bel et bien deux places de libre, même plus au sein de l'administration de l'agence. L'une d'entre-elles était d'être mon assistant tout comme Alec l'avait été pour celui d'Alice. Mais moi, je commençais à être débordée et j'avais surement besoin d'aide. Un assistant ne me ferait pas de mal. Je verrais qui je choisirais entre Jasper et le mystérieux inconnu qui allait arriver. Le second poste était d'être responsable du secteur secret de l'agence financière. Je pense bien mettre Jasper là. Donc en bref, le mystérieux inconnu sera mon assistant.

Quand on parle du loup, on doit sans doute voir sa queue. Le portable de Jasper sonnait à ce moment là et il décrocha. Soudainement, il se mit à donner des instructions comme s'il donnait un itinéraire. Pendant ce temps, je pianotais sur le clavier pour informer la réception que deux postes venaient d'être pris et précisais lesquels. J'eu un accusé de réception rigolo, et je sus qu'Angela continuait de travailler malgré qu'elle avait fini son service. Sans doute parce que Jessica lui avait demandé de le faire… J'allais la retenir celle-là… Quand je revenais à mes pensées, Jasper me regardait, attendant ma réponse et ayant raccroché.

_- Donc, on disait : deux postes pour vous dans mon agence ?_ demandais-je avec un sourire.

_- En effet. Tu ne regardes plus la marchandise avant de la prendre ?_ me demanda Jasper, étonné.

_- Il faut dire que je fais confiance à mon colonel adoré…_ dis-je en susurrant.

_- Non, Bella, c'est inutile de me charmer_. dit-il, mal à l'aise.

_- Détends-toi, Jazz !_ dis-je en éclatant de rire. _Je ne vais pas te manger, quoique, cela reste encore à prouver…_

_- Je suis sûr que tu me mangerais tout cru donc… Inutile de vérifier._

_- Quoi ? Ma réputation m'a précédée ?_ dis-je faussement attaquée avant de rire et de reprendre mon sérieux. _Soit, sérieusement, il y a plusieurs postes vacants dans l'administration de l'agence. Je n'en n'ai retenu que deux pour vous._

_- C'est gentil. Veux-tu dire que nous sommes engagés ?_

_- Oui._

Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers moi derrière le bureau directorial. Je m'écartais du bureau pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il m'enlaça et je lui rendis la pareille.

_- Merci, Bella. Je te le revaudrais un jour._

_- Tu me le revaudras en travaillant. Car je t'ai confié un poste assez important pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un si haut grade…_

_- Il ne faut pas, Bella !_

_- Si, j'insiste. Tu seras à mon étage tout comme monsieur… qui devrait arriver bientôt._ dis-je en souriant. _J'aime bien avoir des gens de confiance autour de moi._

_- Mais tu va faire une exception pour cet homme qui va arriver._

_- Oui, parce que tu lui fais confiance. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas confiance à mon tour._ dis-je dans un sourire. _Enfin, je voulais te dire que tu aurais le poste que je ne donnerais qu'à une personne digne de confiance. Celui de Responsable. Et tu seras attribué spécifiquement aux services secrets ou du moins, à la partie consacrée à l'élaboration des agents._

_- Merci. _dit-il, étonné d'une telle attention.

_- Quant à…_ commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par un frappement à la porte. _Oui ?_

La porte s'ouvrit et je voyais Alec qui tenait la poignée. Juste derrière se trouvait un jeune homme de la même tranche que moi. Sa mâchoire était carrée, mon lisse. On pouvait voir qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps pour se raser, vu la précision avec laquelle il laissait passer les poils de sa barbe. De plus, sa peau avait l'air si douce qu'elle me donnait envie d'aller la caresser pour vérifier si elle était bien ce que je pensais. Et ses cheveux qui étaient de couleur cuivre… Je serais prête à parier qu'ils étaient aussi doux que des plumes. Tout cela pour pouvoir le toucher. Et quand il me regardait… J'avais les papillons dans mon bas ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet homme là devait sans doute risquer sa vie en étant près de moi.

Il entrait dans la pièce, suivit par Alec. Je pus voir réellement ce qu'il portait : une veste en cuir avec les tirettes en argent. Il avait laissé ouvert son manteau pour pouvoir être à l'aise sans doute. Juste en dessous, il portait une chemise blanche avec le col ouvert, laissant passer quelques poils de sa poitrine que j'imaginais déjà musclée. Mais que dis-je ? Bella ! T'a promis de ne plus avoir de relation avec quiconque et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fantasmes sur le premier inconnu qui passe ! Pff, je suis parfois impitoyable moi-même… Quoique, il a quand même un beau corps… Son pantalon moulant le met bien en valeur. Il faudra que je lui apprenne certaines choses…

_- Bella, ce monsieur dit avoir un rendez-vous avec toi._ me dit Alec.

_- En effet._ dis-je après avoir vu Jasper me faire signe de la tête. _Merci de l'avoir emmener, Alec. Tu peux repartir._

_- Bien, Madame._ dit-il avant de commencer à refermer la porte.

_- Attends, Alec !_ dis-je en essayant de le rattraper dans le couloir.

_- Oui, Bella ?_ me répondit-il en se retournant.

_- Tu as une mission : tu dois surveiller Black. Il a encore envoyé un courriel disant qu'il voulait un garde pour pouvoir aller en France pour une soirée._

_- Encore ce type ? Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas, surtout depuis qu'il tourne autour de toi ou de moi quand je suis dans les parages !_

_- Je sais, Alec. Mais je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi._ dis-je ne faisant une grimace. _Mais n'oublie pas notre devise : « Notre vie plutôt que la leur. »_

_- Je sais. J'aurais aimé rester avec Alice mais bon… Tant pis. Va, cela fais deux fois que tu fuis compagnie à Jasper._ dit-il avant de rire.

Je l'accompagnais dans son rire avant de retourner dans le bureau. Je m'excusais et proposais un siège au bel apollon qui était dans la pièce. Mon Dieu, mes hormones ne vont pas le supporter mais je devrais faire avec. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et me tournais face à mes deux invités.

_- Bonjour, monsieur… ?_

_- Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swan. Edward Cullen._

_- Appelez-moi Isabella, je préfère. Ou même Bella tout court._ dis-je en rigolant.

_- Comment vous désirez, Bella._

_- Et aussi, pour que nous soyons bons amis, tutoyez-moi, cela vaudra mieux pour vous… surtout vu le poste que je vais vous donner._

_- Ha bon ?_ me demanda-t-il, surpris. _Et quel est ce poste ?_

_- Celui d'être mon assistant._ dis-je sans traîner pour embrayer sur la suite. _Mais en plus, vous aurez un poste dans l'agence des services secrets vu que j'ai entendu dire que vous avez fait des études pour pouvoir être agent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ma réputation m'a précédé à ce que je vois._ me dit-il avec un sourire.

_- Non, votre ami._ répondis-je avec un sourire. _Bon, le poste vous convient-il ?_

_- Oui, il me convient, Bella. Mais juste une chose : si je vous tutoie, tutoie-moi aussi, ce sera mieux._

_- Si tu veux._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu va faire la pire erreur de toute ta vie, Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu va la faire. Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de sympathiser avec un parfait inconnu divin, je veux bien l'admettre, mais agent secret en plus ? Il a encore plein d'obscurité autour de lui. Oui, mais moi aussi de toute façon. Et puis, même si j'en ai envie, je ne peux pas sauter dessus ! Pas après la promesse que je me suis faite ! Bon, une chose est sûre, les journées vont être longues mais les nuits aussi… Surtout si je fantasme sur lui et son corps !

Soudainement, Cullen sortit un paquet de cigarette et en pris une avant de m'en proposer une. Je déclinais sa proposition, le remerciant quand même. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pendant qu'il allumait sa clope. Je me retournais et voyais un nuage de fumée s'envoler vers le plafond. Et bonjour les traces demain… Bon, pour une première journée, qui se finit bientôt d'ailleurs, je laisserais passer… Mais j'ai intérêt à le prévenir alors. Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la fenêtre et en sortit deux paquet de feuilles agrafées. J'en posais un devant Jazz et l'autre devant Cullen. Puis je contournais le bureau pour pouvoir m'asseoir. Mais il faut croire qu'on ait décidé de m'ennuyer aujourd'hui car Alice entra en trombe dans mon bureau avec des papiers à la main. Quand elle se rendit compte du nouveau, elle s'excusa et souhaita le bonjour avant de re-foncer sur moi. Elle me demanda de signer à deux endroits avant de sortir sans un mot en plus. Je me retournais vers mes deux visiteurs et leur demandais de signer les contrats qu'Angela avait imprimés avant de les envoyer dans mon bureau.

Pendant ce temps, lorsque j'entendais le grattement des stylos sur le papier, le téléphone de la filière se mit à sonner je décrochais et m'identifiais.

_- Justement la personne que je désirais voir._ dit une voix mielleuse au bout du fil.

_- Jacob. Je n'attendais aucun coup de fil de ta part._ dis-je un peu sèchement, faisant relever la tête de Jasper.

_- Je m'en doute. Car cela n'était pas prévu car je voudrais te demander si tu pouvais m'accompagner en France pour la soirée. J'ai le droit d'inviter une personne. Evidemment, cela serait un honneur si tu acceptais._

_- De toute façon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?_ demandais-je d'une manière un peu perdante.

_- En effet. Donc rendez-vous à l'aéroport ce vendredi ?_

Je regardais le calendrier et remarquais qu'on était mardi. Décidément, il était pressé, le petit Jacob. C'était un bon ami jusqu'au jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il était bisexuel mais également qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait vivre avec moi. Seul ennui : quand il m'a dit cela, James était dans les parages, ce qui lui a valu une paire de claques. Ou plutôt des coups de poings. Maintenant qu'il était au courant que James est mort, il n'hésite plus à me faire des avances, avances que je refuse chaque fois.

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, donc oui._ soufflais-je dans un murmure.

_- Sage décision. A vendredi ! Je viendrais te chercher devant ton agence._

_- Si tu veux._ répliquais-je avant de raccrocher.

_- Des problèmes ?_ me demanda Edward.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il commençait à me plaire, ce type-là. Qu'il continue et je ne pourrais plus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Mon Dieu, j'en parle comme si c'était une bonne chose ! Et si c'en était une au fait ? Non, non, non, Bella ! Tu as promis !

_- Un ami qui est bi m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée en France…_

_- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter._ me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

_- Tu as vu juste. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire non. Et puisque tu es également engagé dans la « vraie » partie de ma société, voilà ta première mission : tu va m'accompagner ce vendredi à Paris._

_- Bien, Bella._ me dit-il.

_- Généralement, pour rire, mes employés font ça à la militaire._ dis-je avec un sourire.

_- Bien, Madame !_ reprit-il en se levant et en faisant le salut militaire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'éclatais de rire. Jasper rigolait avec moi étant suivit immédiatement par Cullen. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. C'est à croire si James ne s'était pas réincarné dans le corps de l'apollon qui se tenait devant moi.


	6. Chapitre Cinq : Saga Africa !

Voilà le chapitre cinq et je suis quasiment en même temps sur skyblog. Je suis content car j'ai enfin deux lieux de publications et espère (surtout) avoir plus de lecteurs.

Voilà, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire !

Gros bisous, Jo' ;)

* * *

><p><em>- Tu t'amuses, hein ?<em> me demande une voix.

_- Ouais, grave._ dis-je sans conviction.

Heureusement que la lumière tamisée de la salle de disco me permettait de ne pas me trahir. Car en effet, c'est toujours pareil, quand Alice m'invite à une discothèque, c'est toujours forcée que j'y vais. Et le pire de tout, c'est que, le lendemain, je me tape une semaine avec Black. En effet, ce dernier m'avait caché que _sa_ fête – car c'était la sienne – durait une semaine. Si j'avais pu, s'il se tenait devant moi, je l'aurais trucidé avec mes mains. Disons plutôt que je l'aurais tué avec mes mains. J'ai horreur qu'on joue avec mon temps. Surtout que j'avais des réunions importantes la semaine à venir que j'ai été obligée de reporter à cause de ce connard de Jacob. Bref, comprenez mon humeur avec ça.

Surtout que je déteste devoir danser ! J'ai horreur de la danse malgré que je sois une reine dans le domaine. Mais j'ai horreur. Je n'ai jamais su vaincre cette peur que tout le monde se moque de moi si jamais je venais à trébucher, chose qui peut arriver à la danseuse la plus parfaite qui soit. Enfin soit. La vie est la vie, on ne peut pas la changer !

Je sors de la piste de danse où je ne faisais que remuer mes hanches avant de me diriger vers le bar afin de me servir un verre d'alcool. Evidemment, moi, qui ne bois jamais d'alcool couramment, demande au barman un alcool faible à consommer. J'attends mon verre lorsqu'on tapote sur mon épaule. Je me tourne, m'attendant à trouver Alice. Quelle fut ma surprise (et surtout ma rage) de voir à cette place le connard en personne. Celui à qui ça amuse de pourrir ma vie. Vous l'aurez tous deviné, c'est Monsieur Black.

_- Bonjour, Bella._ me dit-il en souriant. _Prête pour demain ?_

_- Si on veut._ dis-je avec de la rage dans mon ton.

_- Oh, oh ! J'ai vexé madame, visiblement._

_- Et comment ! Obligée de reporter tous mes rendez-vous à cause de la semaine festive de Monsieur !_ dis-je en éclatant, attirant le regard soudain de mon voisin qui se révélait être Alec.

Visiblement, j'avais touché le cœur de monsieur. Car ce dernier se penchait vers moi, si près que je me disais qu'il allait me violer. Mais heureusement pour moi, la salle était bondée et Jacob n'osait jamais rien dans une salle pleine de monde. Il agrippa mon bras comme s'il voulait me l'enlever. Il avait une poigne qui me faisait mal comme d'habitude quand il avait trop bu. Mais d'habitude, j'étais la seule qu'il écoutait. Aujourd'hui, fallait croire que non. Il se penche vers mon oreille et susurre doucement quelques mots.

_- Tu m'appartiens, Bella. Je te veux, et je t'aurais._

_- Dans tes rêves, Black._

_- Tiens, ce n'est plus Jake ?_ me demande-t-il surpris.

_- Depuis quelque temps, Jacob. Maintenant, lâche-moi !_ réclamais-je en secouant mon bras pour qu'il le libère.

J'arrive à me libérer de l'emprise de son poing. Je fais quelque pas vers la sortie, estimant que je suis assez venue ici. Soudainement, je sens quelqu'un qui agrippe ma main. Je m'apprête à me retourner et en placer une droite dans la face de Black quand je me retiens de justesse, remarquant que c'est le bel apollon que j'apprécie désormais. J'ai passé le reste de la semaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui à faire connaissance avec lui. Je souris et soupire un bon coup, rassurée qu'il soit là.

_- Tout va bien, Bella ?_ me demande-t-il.

_- Oui, depuis que tu es là. Sinon, c'était le calvaire._

_- Je me disais bien. C'était qui le type de tout à l'heure contre qui tu criais ?_

_- Ce type, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est Jacob Black._ dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

_- Oh, je vois._ dit-il en regardant dans sa direction. _Oh, le voilà qui vient._

_- Pitié, ne me dit pas ça._ me lamentais-je.

Je tentais de refaire un masque neutre en expression, mais il faut dire que Black a dépassé les bornes. Je n'arrivais plus qu'à exprimer de la colère quand je le voyais ou était à ses côtés. Edward n'avait plus les moyens de me calmer, lui qui y arrivait tout le temps pourtant. Je me tourne, exprimant du mépris face à celui qui me gâchait la vie désormais. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas en me fuyant que tu gagneras, Bella._

_- Je m'en doute. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de devoir te supporter ! _répliquais-je.

_- Pardon ?_ me demande-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

_- Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille. Tu as les oreilles bouchées ou tu es sourd ?_ intervient Edward, me laissant bouche bée.

_- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Un nouveau chevalier de madame ?_ ricana Black.

_- Ose encore me dire cela, et tu t'en ramasse une !_ dis-je, sachant pertinemment bien que Jacob ignorait que je possédais une agence service secret dans laquelle j'étais moi-même un agent.

_- Monsieur est un chevalier de madame._ me répète Black sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je serrais les poings afin de me calmer. Je ne pouvais surtout pas éclater en plein milieu de cette foule, cela me trahirais et ne ferait que me foutre dehors pour la soirée. De toute façon, j'en avais marre d'être ici. Et, visiblement, Edward l'avait compris car il me prit par l'épaule et me dis qu'il sortait avec moi car l'air commençait à devenir lourd. Il me tourna et me pris par l'épaule. Je levais la tête vers la sienne et lui sourit, ma manière à moi de le remercier. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Jacob Black.

Ce dernier m'agrippa le bras, me forçant à me retourner vers lui. Je fus prise entre deux hommes, l'un voulant me sauver, l'autre m'avoir dans ses draps. Devinez qui je vais choisir ? Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de me dégager que Black se penchait vers mon oreille.

_- Je t'ai promis que tu seras à moi. Et tu le seras, dois-je même te violer !_ murmura-t-il.

_- Dans tes rêves, Black ! Et encore, pour pouvoir me violer, il te faudra passer sur un corps en plus du mien !_ crachais-je, me libérant de son étreinte.

Je me retournais vers Edward et fusais vers la sortie sans l'attendre. Il aurait très bien compris que je suis à bout de nerf. Surtout qu'il me connait comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours, même pas une semaine. Je passe devant le garde d'entrée et fonce dehors avant qu'il ne me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je respire un bon coup, en fermant les yeux. L'air frais qui pénètre dans mes poumons. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, geste qui d'habitude me calme assez bien. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait croire que c'était une journée hors du commun.

J'entends des pas. Oh non ! Pitié que ce ne soit pas lui ! Faites en sorte que j'ai le temps de m'asseoir avant de devoir lui parler. J'ouvre les yeux et cherche un banc, entendant les pas de plus en plus fort. Je ne trouve rien si ce n'est la fontaine de la discothèque. Je m'y dirige et m'agenouille au bord. J'en ai marre. J'entends encore les bruits de pas. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires surtout que j'ai un affreux mal de tête. Seul remède à ma portée : plonger ma tête dans de l'eau froide. C'est toujours pareil quand je sors d'une disco : un mal de tête infernal s'empare de moi.

Je respire un bon coup et ferme les yeux avant de plonger ma tête dans l'eau glaciale de la fontaine. Soudainement, le silence me fait le plus grand bien possible qui puisse exister sur terre. Si je pouvais, je me laisserais aller et resterais ainsi pour l'éternité. Cependant, c'était sans compter que Black me veut vivante. Surtout si c'est pour me rentrer dedans. C'est mieux vivante que morte pour lui. Ma foi, je préfèrerais morte.

Je sens qu'on me sort de l'eau. Je n'ai pas envie. Je résiste pour pouvoir retourner dans l'eau. Black est trop fort pour moi et réussit à me faire garder la tête dehors. Je relâche la pression afin qu'il puisse relâcher la sienne avant de pouvoir repartir à l'attaque de l'eau. L'effet que j'espérais arrivait. Black relâchait la pression et je profitais de ce moment pour replonger la tête dans l'eau. Même pas deux secondes après, je le ressens me tirer hors de l'eau. Je me retourne, me préparant à lui foutre un poing dans la gueule. Je m'arrête juste à temps.

Ce n'était pas Black qui était devant moi, mais Edward. Ce dernier m'avait suivi. Cependant, je croyais qu'il serait aux prises avoir Jacob. Je soupire un bon coup avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Edward me regardait de travers, me prenant sans doute pour une folle. Je me pliais, n'en pouvant plus. La fureur qui s'était accumulée en moi, ne pouvant pas partir sous cette forme, s'était transformée en fou rire.

_- Tu te sens bien, Bella ?_ me demande-t-il, baissant son visage à mon niveau.

_- Oui, merci._ dis-je entre deux rires.

_- On ne dirait pas pourtant._ me répond-il de son regard sévère.

_- Pourquoi ?_ m'alarme-je en redevenant sérieuse.

_- Tu tentes de te suicider et tu me demandes cela ?_ me demande-t-il choqué. _Tu es vraiment pétée._

_- Merci du compliment._ dis-je dans un sourire. _Mais je ne me suicidais pas, je faisais partir un mal de tête. Quand je n'ai rien d'autre, je plonge ma tête dans de l'eau froide. C'est le seul qui marche avec moi._

_- Tu es vraiment pétée, je le confirme._ dit-il, retrouvant un semblant de sourire_. Tu sais que j'ai failli lui refaire la face ?_

_- Oh, fallait pas te gêner !_ dis-je dans un sourire.

_- Ca ne t'aurais pas dérangé ?_ demande-t-il surpris.

_- Tu sais, avec ce qu'il prévoit de me faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentille. T'ai-je dis que j'avais l'apparence d'un ange, mais que je n'en étais pas une ?_

_- Non, c'est seulement maintenant que je le vois…_ me dit-il dans un murmure. Mais c'est peut-être réciproque.

Un sourire. Un vrai. Pas un de ces semblants sourires qu'on tous les agents secrets. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à son corps. Je voulais sentir ces abdominaux qui n'étaient pas des barres de chocolat sous mes mains. Je voulais le voir nu, devant moi, en érection. Mais, enfin, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que pour des pensées ? Arrête de penser à cela !

Je soupire et essaye de me lever. Je fus surprise de voir Edward m'aider à me relever alors qu'il ne donnait pas l'allure gentleman. Je souris et me retrouve sans le vouloir dans les bras du bel apollon. Je bafouille des excuses et rougis. Je regarde Edward qui ne dis rien et qui souris. Cela ne fait que renforcer mon rouge qui devient rouge tomate. Edward éclate de rire pendant que je me dirige vers ma voiture pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison, là où Seth m'attendait dans son lit, seul j'espère…


End file.
